Against All Odds
by shrimproll
Summary: It's just an empty space and nothing left here to remind her, except their memories.
1. Look At Me, Now

_Here's the sequel. It sets several weeks after the last chapter of 'Love Grows', probably about how she would ever face and act in front of him._

_I won't ask you to read Love Grows, probably it's just a fluffy story about them before everything began on the last chapter._

_I will try to stick on friendship and romance._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Chapter 1: Look at me, now._

"Wake up, Hikari,"

Slowly, a pair of her crimson eyes opened. Half-conscious, she almost shrieked as her eyes met a pair of blue eyes, a big one, thinking that there was someone beside her cat who woke her up. Before it happened, she had woken up fully, and sat in her bed as she rubbed her eyes rudely.

"Wake up, Hikari," Tailmon ordered. "The alarm has rung up several times and you even haven't woken up,"

Hikari rolled her body and buried her face with pillow. Today was the day when autumn class started, and she even didn't want to face it, nor that she wanted to go to school. She had heard the alarm but she decided not to wake up, thought Tailmon ended up waking her up and it ruined everything; her cat had probably known her plan. As she buried her face, she shook her head and she can hear her cat's sigh.

Tailmon leaved and closed the door behind. Meanwhile the brunette girl, still, buried her head with the pillow and glanced at her phone and later alarm several times. Since summer festival passed, she didn't dare to turn on her phone or any gadgets that she had as she, also didn't dare to accept any phone calls yet any invitation. She spent most of her days by reading the magazines, or doing her homework, although she can't focus with all of that while her mind wasn't there.

And also, she spent most of her days by remembering about that night, that she would end up sobbing and suffering. She'd always thought that she shouldn't do Tailmon's suggestion, to say the truth so that she would act as usual as she did, yet she also regretted with everything that she did. But now, she lost it. She had lost _him_ perfectly, especially, the important one, their friendship.

The words "I'm sorry." really haunted her. Up until now.

More so, today was the day when autumn class starts, which meant they would meet. She has avoided him since that day, and it would end up today. She wasn't ready to face him, to talk with him, but she was ready, ready to run away from him.

Of course she can't. After everything that happened, even though she had forgiven – no- it was his choice if he wanted to reject, or wanted to accept it. So, she thought that he shouldn't say sorry, because he didn't make any mistakes, even though a part of her told that he was a bit sorry, yet regretted with everything that he'd done with her, based on his voice before.

There must be something wrong, or else he really didn't like her. But still, it won't change the fact that they can't be like the way they did before.

She started teary when she thought about it, hiding herself in the blanket.

And surprised as she heard a loud voice was coming from the door.

"Hikari, wake up!"

It was her brother's loud voice.

"W-a-k-e u-p!" Taichi ordered as he took her blanket rudely, and threw it to the floor.

Hikari sat in her bed lazily, then glaring at Tailmon, who was watching this scene amusingly. Although she knew her partner's reason to ask Taichi's help, in order that she can talk and solve the problem. But still, she wasn't ready for that. She took back her blanket, and quickly covered her body. "My holiday hasn't finished yet."

Taichi looked a bit curious with her odd behavior, but he quickly took out the blanket, again.

"I think you've spent most of your days by reading magazine or daydreaming all day," Taichi countered. "And I think it's been enough to spend your holiday."

And quickly, his face changed and he sat next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. Worry written all over his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. "You know, we're siblings and you can always report me everything that happened."

Hikari knew. His brother, even though he, sometimes, teased her, but of course, it wouldn't be a lie if he looked worried with her condition and weird behavior since the summer festival. But she also knew that, she can't tell the whole story to him, as she also can't imagine him ending up punching someone precious to her, maybe. Yet she also didn't want him to take a part on solving her problems.

So, Hikari shook her head, and also gave up and decided to go to school, in order to avoid another question. She stood up, getting ready as she shut the door behind, without being aware with the others' face.

"Thank you for encouraging her," Tailmon said as she bowed.

"It's my job as her brother," Taichi said. "Anyway, why did she look so desperate? She's been like that since the summer festival, hasn't she?"

"Yeah!" the dinosaurs named Agumon asked as he, also watched the scene between the siblings before. "This wasn't like her,"

Tailmon, of course, can't tell Taichi about this. Indeed, she asked Taichi's help to force her to go to school, in order she could repair her relationship, or at least, she could talk with him or had a courage to talk with him. But of course, after everything that Taichi did, she should at least thank to him. If it were not by him, surely that Hikari won't go to school today. So, Tailmon only said,

"She has a problem with her _friend_, and she should solve their problems before it becomes more complicated,"

Without mentioning the name.

* * *

Hikari gulped as her foots reached the front of the class. Although she had been thinking about escaping and skipping the school, but she didn't want to become a naughty girl, nor did she want him to see her as a naughty girl.

And now, in front of the door, she got nervous, wondering if she was ready to open the door, and faced him soon?

But, before she could open the door, she noticed that someone's hand was tapping her shoulder, and she widened her eyes worriedly, yet biting her lips because she knew whose hand was it. She squeezed both of her hands tightly, as she also tried to make some words to speak.

Her fears confirmed once she heard his voice.

"Why don't you open the door?" he asked softly.

Still, she still bit her lips, feeling so nervous His soft voice kind of reminded her with everything that happened, especially when he asked her if something happened. His voice was innocent, as if he didn't know something that had happened, meanwhile _something _had really happened.

As if he didn't know that he had rejected her, and pretended that everything was okay.

She didn't dare to turn her face, wondering if she dared to turn him and see him in this morning, maybe, just maybe, she will give him a smile, a fake smile that would flatter away soon?

Besides, she needed to avoid him, in order not to disturb him, not anymore.

And yet, she should try to avoid all of his questions.

"Hikari-chan?" he asked.

She realized that she had taken much time to think, and had made him waiting enough. But still, she didn't dare, yet ready to face him, because he was the least person that she wanted to see today.

She bit her lips, and squeezed both of her hands tightly.

"_Ohayo_, Takeru-kun," she said softly after having enough courage to say it.

"_Ohayo_, Hikari-chan,"

Hikari noticed some awkwardness on his tone, so was hers, yet an innocent tone. She, for sure, knew that he was trying to be as kind as he could, as calmed as he could, in order not to make her afraid to face him, or in order to ask her problem.

Again, her fears confirmed once she heard his mouth opened and spoke something that she didn't want to hear.

"Is something happened with you?" he asked, a bit concerned. "I tried to –"

"I'm fine." she cut him off, not wanting to hear his voice anymore. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"But –"

"I'm fine." she repeated.

There was a silent between those two teenagers. She felt him tightening his hand around her shoulder she felt more nervous than ever.

"What are you two doing here? Class has started. Don't date around the school,"

Before Takeru could speak again, someone was saving Hikari's life, that none other was their teacher. The two teenagers widened their and Hikari took this chance to open the door and sit on her seat. Takeru came as well, and seat on his seat, before noticing that the teacher has come, calling for an absent and starting the lesson soon.

Hikari tried to listen and resist the teacher's lesson, and she can't. On the other hand, she secretly gazed towards the blond guy, who was sitting not far away from her seat. Every time he made some movement, she felt nervous and quickly hid herself with book, or saw the blackboard. She thought that movement can be inferred as his boredom, and he can just turn his head to have some chat with his friends, or maybe with her, every time he wanted. She can't, she can't let him see her.

But, there was something that she didn't know: She didn't know that he had been glancing at her several times, secretly, just like she did. Worry written all over his face.

* * *

Break came, which meant that she should come to have her usual meeting. She stood up and went through the door, without noticing or even caring that Takeru still on his seat, having some chats with his classmates, a book and a pencil were held by him. Based on her mind, she was a bit relief because he wasn't noticing her. If he did, surely that he will chase after her, and she can look as frozen as she did before.

Hikari felt completely uncomfortable once she noticed that Takeru came a few minutes after her, and she didn't dare to see him, nor meeting his eyes. She thought that he was too busy to have a chat with his classmates, and he forgot that he should come and join today's gathering. So, she tried her best to avoid Miyako by talking about Ken, or the magazines, dorama, or even some love story that Miyako had always come into it, though she can see Miyako's face who looked weirder when she talked about dorama; Hikari never liked dorama at all.

"Anyway, Miyako-san," Hikari said as she smiled, although she wasn't sure if it was the real one, or the fake one. "Have you read –"

The bell rang before Hikari can finish her statement, and later noticed that Miyako was quickly standing, and started running.

"I should go back! Or else, my teacher will kill me!" Miyako said quickly yet panicky, waving her hands. "_Ja Ne_!"

The rest waved her back and stood up, be ready to go back to each class. The three of them ended up walking together, though it was good that Takeru ended up talking with Daisuke about the soccer match they watched yesterday, and it was good to hear his activity as well.

Once Daisuke waved and entered his class, and before she could ever react, she had felt his tighten hand around her wrist. She knew that this would happen and she failed to escape.

"wait," Takeru said as he held her arm, trying to be as calmed as he could. "can I ask you something?"

She bit her lips, not knowing that she should nod or shake her head. She can't run away from this, not anymore because she remembered that it was their time to study alone, which meant that there would not be teachers that will save her like before. So, she tried her best not to look on him, and he could only see her back.

"I'll take it as a yes if you don't answer it," Takeru continued.

He cleared his throat before speaking with her, which made her scared, really scared. Though she can hear his shuddering sigh.

"Honestly, I wanted to ask this earlier, but Masamu-kun kept asking me about today's lesson over and over again, so I didn't have a chance to go with you before,"

Now, she knew that he wasn't had a chat. He taught his friend before.

"Hikari-chan," he started, without being aware that she was stammering, getting afraid, and getting nerbous. "you seemed so strange since last summer festival. You didn't answer my messages yet my calls,"

"I asked you once more and please, just please, tell me if something happened with you? Maybe it's a dark ocean again?"

He gulped as he continued it, still trying his best to be as calmed as he could be. "Or… maybe I made a mistake with you?"

She wasn't sure if he really didn't know everything that he'd done with her, or maybe he was just pretended to know nothing, like an innocent eight years old blond boy that she used to know. She was in a dilemma, wondering which one was the real path.

It was okay if he acted in front of her, knowing that he didn't want to destroy their friendship. But for her, it was over already. His rejection had told her more than anything, and surely that he didn't have the same feeling as she had. There would be a frostiness between the two of them, and surely they can't act like before anymore.

"I'm fine,"

This time for sure, she probably noticed that Takeru was a bit doubted with her answer, considering that she had said it so many times.

And his next statement… really made her scared. Really scared.

"If you're fine, then prove it to me," he said. "look at me, now."

She gulped. "Why should I –"

"Because you haven't looked at me today, or yesterday, or since the last summer festival."

Hikari gulped again. Surely that he had known that she was trying to avoid him, yet trying to make a distance with him. She can't run away, especially because Takeru was holding her arm. She didn't have another choice right now, or else, Takeru would be suspected, and would ask another question, or force her to tell her problems.

She turned, not sure if she were ready to do this. Slowly, she opened both of her eyes that she used to close, and she faced him. And finally, after a few weeks, their eyes met to each other, and the reflection on his eyes were as bright as always, but it also told her that he was worried about her, and it was one of the reasons why she fell with him. She started falling into those bright eyes, just like she got hypnotized with that, but remembering soon about the rejection that had happened, that made her regain her conscious.

If it wouldn't make him worry, then she will cry in front of him. She remembered that night's incident perfectly and she can't pull it away from her mind. She wanted to tell him, to ask him the reason, but was afraid with his answer, and it was like a nightmare for her.

Before she could open her mouth, he beat her in one way.

"Your face told me that you're not okay," he said calmly. "seriously, Hikari-chan. Is something happened?"

"I was… getting worried about you…"

His last statement hit her. For her, it was just like he knew nothing, and he was just an innocent little boy that knew nothing, if she took a look at his voice, his innocent face, yet his curiosity on his blue eyes. If world allowed it, she would have embraced him right now.

But yes, she should walk away from him, in order that she won't feel another heartbroken, though it would happen when she saw him with the girls he desired, hand-in-hand with her. She asked herself, was she ready to face it?

"I said I'm fine and you shouldn't have worried about me," she said, eyes looked dull, while she tried her best to say something that she had never imagined before.

"and I think… you shouldn't have pretended to worry about me,"

Takeru widened his eyes as he received Hikari's last statement. But, he still tried his best to looked calm. "What do you mean?"

"I told you not to pretend to worry about me," she repeated, tones were cold.

"Wha –"

"I know that you're just trying to pretend to be worry, right?" Hikari asked, she gave her a smile that she never imagined it would ever come in her entire life. "Please, Takeru-kun, I think you shouldn't do it."

She bit her lips and ready to give the cruelest statement that she'd ever thought, and she told it to her best friend, to her crush.

"Besides, you're nothing, not even my family member," she said as she, of course, knew that it was a lie, because the truth was, he was _more _than anything. "I think _oniichan_ is the one who should be worry about my condition,"

"What do you m –"

"So, I think you should stop asking it," she said, pretending to be a cold person. "the conversation is over, huh? I can go –"

"Wait a sec!" Takeru asked as he held her arm tighter. "I haven't finished it!"

She knew that this would work, and this would make a distance between them.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I think I've ever told you that you shouldn't be depending on Taichi-san, right?"

She swapped her head, looking at him. "Yeah you have, but does it mean that I _should _depend on you?"

"What?" he asked and this time, he was a bit rude. "Is it a mistake to get worried about you?!"

"And now, you told me that I was nothing?!" he asked without allowing Hikari to reply him, couldn't resist his kindness anymore and became rude with her. "Why did you say it?"

"This wasn't like you!"

She knew. She knew that it didn't sound like her. But she didn't answer and only looked down. She clenched both of her hands, and tried to hold her tears as well.

"I just tried my best to ask you if something happened!" he said. On the other hand, she noticed that some of their classmates were watching on them, and some of them were whispering such as "look, Takeru and Yagami-san were fighting!" meanwhile some of them were wondering if they could have fought, because they were so close.

"This morning, you even scared when you met me, just like I would bite you. You scared of facing me, and even scared to talk with me!" he said without even cared with his classmates' comments about them and now, based on his tone, Hikari surely knew that he was angry with her. "You also didn't answer my calls or messages, to make sure that you're –"

"I told you that you shouldn't have worried with my condition, right?" she cut him off, without looking into his eyes, in order to finish their arguments, yet to run away from him. "So, it's my reason. The conversation is over. Excuse me."

She had imagined that Takeru will be angry like that, but she hadn't imagined that the whole classmates will watch the whole scene. She ran away to the bathroom, locking it and crying inside. Some of her classmates chase her and knocked the door that she hid into, but she didn't want to open it.

She knew that it wasn't her heart who talked to him before. But, this was the best thing that she can do. For her, it was better to destroy it completely than standing up with the frostiness yet awkwardness between their friendship, so that he didn't need to get worried about her, _not anymore_. On the other thing, she can take her eyes away from him, and he can let him walk away from her.

How she wished she can turn back the time, to the time when the firework started, or when she can stand beside him and laugh together, and she shouldn't do this, shouldn't make a distance with him, the things that she actually hated to do, but she _should _do it.


	2. The Barricade

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Chapter 2: The Barricade_

Hikari unlocked the door and stepped inside, taking off her shoes before coming into the living room, bringing a glass of water into the living room, where there's a cat-like Digimon that had been watching television and had been curling as well. Once Tailmon noticed her partner, she avoided a smile while noticing Hikari's crumpled face.

"Agumon is sleeping, he won't hear it." Tailmon started.

"Oh,"

"So, how it is?" she asked. "Have you made it?"

Hikari smiled at her sadly, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "No," she answered as her eyes re-opened. "but, I've done something that I should have done since long time."

"What is it?" Tailmon asked, a bit curious with it.

Hikari took a deep breath, knowing that this would take a lot of energy, yet a lot of emotion to say it. On the other hand, she also knew that she would end up receiving some harsh words.

"He followed me."

"And then?"

"We talked a little bit." Hikari bit her lips. "I told him that he shouldn't pretend to worry about me."

Hikari noticed a comforting aura on Tailmon's face that soon disappear. Poor her. It was Hikari's thought. She put both of her hands on her laps, feeling nervous just like she was facing Takeru. Biting her lips, she continued her story.

"And… I told him that… he was nothing."

She didn't eye Tailmon and just looked at her laps and her clenching hands, lowering her eyes and just silent for a while. She stared at a water on the glass which was standing on the table, to melt the awkwardness that she felt and it failed. After having enough courage, she glanced at the cat, noticing that she had been crossing her arms, lowering her pair of blue eyes, a discomforting aura on her face and eyes had been revealed.

"Are you stupid?" Tailmon asked rudely.

She knew that the words 'stupid' will be the first one to come out from the cat's mouth, as it was one of her favorite words every time Hikari told her stupidity that she did to Takeru. So, she wasn't surprised with her reaction. On the other hand, she'll be surprised if she got Tailmon's support.

"No." Hikari said as she looked down.

"Indeed, but you're an _idiot_," Tailmon corrected. "I mean, how come you told him that he was nothing, meanwhile he means too much to you?!"

"because from that, I have a reason to avoid him, yet he has a reason to avoid me." Hikari answered and she looked down, again. "He must be angry with me."

"So, is it good?" Tailmon asked.

She almost had no spirit to reply Tailmon. All she wanted right now was sleeping so that she could forget everything. All of the incidents had drained her energy enough, especially while she remembered she had cried a lot before. Urging herself, she nodded.

"Yes." Hikari answered, exhaling. "I think this is the best way."

"You're lying."

She faced her. "Eh?"

"I told you," Tailmon repeated. "you're lying. I knew you were lying. I knew you didn't want to do this. I knew deep inside your heart, you kept wondering and wanting to ask him why."

Hikari bit her lips. Tailmon was just like reading a book, and she read it loudly in front of the audience. Of course she was lying with her whole drama and Tailmon knew it. Of course she didn't want to do it, desperately didn't want it. But, she should do it or else, she can't heal her heart, or Takeru can't be with someone that he desired.

"Yes." Hikari said. "Yes. I was lying."

Hikari heard a heavy sigh from her cat. A sigh that she'd always heard every time she got tired with Hikari's stubbornness about Takeru's feelings –No, Hikari wasn't stubborn. She was right and Tailmon was wrong. She got rejected already, didn't she?

"I think, destroying it completely is much better than… than…" Hikari tried to explain. " Than standing to each other with the frostiness yet awkwardness between our friendship,"

"I realized that I'm like a barricade between him and the girl he liked." she continued. "I always stood next to him, being together with him, and I think, it would be awkward to him to make a move to that girl."

"So, I did this because… I want him to reach his happiness, because I've made a mistake without realizing it." her body was trembling, knowing that it's her fault. "because I'm blocking them."

"So, you do this because you want him to go freely?" Tailmon asked curiously, once more.

Hikari nodded, before receiving another sigh.

"I don't know how could Takeru make you this fragile…" Tailmon started. "Maybe I should ask him the spell or the witch who made you like this."

Hikari glared because of her teases. Takeru never did it.

"If you really like him, and now you did all of this just because he had rejected you, but he still wants to be your friend, it means that he still cares about you, right?" she continued. "Don't you think about his feeling too?"

"What if he doesn't want this? What if he actually wants to apologize but you didn't give a chance because you made your stupid 'drama'? What if he actually wants to tell you his reason?"

"Trust me, Hikari, you should tell him your problem, and should ask him why –"

"No!" Hikari replied quickly. Too many what if-s. "I can't. I just… I can't…"

"I can't ask it." she added. "I can't hear his answer. He might have rejected me because he doesn't like me in the way I like him,"

She hid her red face with her palms, wiping her tears rudely. "Doing this is the best thing, I should go away from his life, I shouldn't be standing beside him, from the beginning, in order to support him getting closer with the girl that he likes," she said and added something. "Supporting him is important, right?"

"And doing this is much better than asking him,"

"I did this because," she stopped and wiped her tears that kept flowing. "Yes. It's because I like him and he means too much for me. I think the best thing that I could do is to let him go and support him with the girl that he's always liked, he's always imagined."

She stopped and she blinked even more, sniffing as well. "And it's not belonged to me," she continued. "I don't even have a chance for it. I like him too much so that I decided to let him go. That's all."

Hikari flipped her legs on the couch. She put her arms and head on her knees, starting to crying. "And he isn't belonged to me."

Tailmon sighed and climbed on her partner's shoulder, patting her shoulder and trying to calm her down by rubbing her shoulder softly, noticing that she was crying and her body was shaking.

"Hikari," Tailmon asked softly. "can I ask you something? I'm sure you haven't thought about this."

Hikari nodded and hid her head.

"I'm really sorry with everything that happened, and everything I said." she started. "But Hikari, I think you're a bit overreacted. What if he doesn't want this, and he still wants to be your best friend, your very best friend that you've liked for several years?"

Hikari didn't answer.

"That's why I asked Taichi to force you to go to school, because I was worried with your condition, and with your relationship." Tailmon explained. "I just told Taichi that you have an argument with someone, but I didn't mention his name."

"I think you shouldn't keep it inside. Ask him and use a good word. You've known him very well and I'm sure that he won't be angry if you ask."

"But, since you've made him angry…" Tailmon rolled her eyes, a bit doubted. "Well… I'm not sure if he still wants to answer it."

"Or… maybe you could make a consultation with your friend? Maybe with Sora, or even with Miyako or Mimi." Tailmon added. "I'm sure they'll love to help you to solve this –"

"Of course I can't," Hikari said as she sighed, had stopped crying and faced Tailmon. "should I tell them that I got rejected by him? No, right?"

She bit her lips, for the umpteenth times. "I've thought about it several times. Maybe asking Sora-san will be resulting a very good advice. But, I'll doubt if I should tell her the reason because I don't even want to remember about it anymore, and I'm not good at lying, except if it's really important." she said. "Like this."

"I don't want everyone to get worried about me, or they came and helped me to solve our problems," she continued. "because it's our problems, not theirs."

"Indeed it seems to be overreacted," Hikari admitted shyly. "but from this, I realized that I was just his best friend in his eyes, and I had no chance to reach him."

Hikari lowered her eyes and voice. "and I will never have a chance."

Tailmon stood on the couch, looking at her before sighing and giving up. "Alright Hikari, I understand," she said. "I won't force you, not anymore,"

Tailmon seemed to understand her partner's fear of it. Although she thought that she was stubborn and a bit stupid and overreacted, and although she can't really understand human's brain, considering that it's a bit different with hers, but she is sure for one thing:

"Hikari, indeed our brain and thinks are different," she said. "but, I'm sure that you've taken the wrong path. You should have a little confident to ask him why, or this will be endless."

Taken the wrong path? In Hikari's mind, it was right. Really right. She liked him, and he meant too much to her. But, she had destroyed it by telling him that he was nothing.

But stubbornly, she thought that she had taken the right path. If she liked him, if he meant too much to her, and if he didn't like her, then she _should_ go away from him, and supported him from behind without his knowledge. Maybe Tailmon might call her blind and she'll accept it. But at least, her determination wasn't blind at all –at least for her.


	3. There's No Word To Be Say

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Chapter 3: There's no word to be say_

It had been a week since she heard those statements over and over again, just like "Hey, do you know it?" or "Yeah, I saw it!" or "But, I thought it would never happen! I just can't believe it!". Indeed, it had all about the arguments between her and Takeru which made a sense for a whole class. Of course, most of them watched the previous incident, seeing another sides of them that they rarely showed up.

Some of her friends tried to ask her if something had happened between them, that made her saying those rude words with him. Every time it happened, she smiled slightly and told them that nothing had happened while something was really happened between them, and she can't spread it, not even to the Chosen Children.

But, she felt a bit glad that none of Miyako or Daisuke tried to ask or force her. Surely that one of them, if not all, had heard the rumors, especially Daisuke who was in the same grade, and he was in the next class to them. They chatted just like nothing had happened, just like they knew nothing. Only the difference was, Hikari had always sit beside Miyako, and had always tried her best to keep her distance with Takeru.

She also noticed that some of her classmates were trying to ask Takeru, to interrogate him about his problems with her. Although she was scared, yet she had nothing to do if Takeru wanted to tell his friends, or even wanted to tell his friends that he hated her, but inside her tiny heart, she was sure that Takeru wouldn't say those things.

And yes, he didn't. He just shook his head and went outside, looking up to the sky from the window and resting his cheek with his arms which were flipped near the window. She glanced at him several times, feeling dilemma if she should come closer to him and wrap her arms on his waist, saying sorry. She had missed him a lot during this week, and wanted to say a lot of sorry with him.

But by everything that happened, surely that she can't. She had started it and she can't turn back. So, she turned down the idea and stepped inside to the classroom.

It was just another free class. She rested her cheeks with her palms and watched the clouds, as her brain was also thinking that she had gone through the wrong way, just like Tailmon kept telling her. Surely that both Patamon and Tailmon had made conference about their relationship, and exchanged information about each conditions. She just hoped that Tailmon wouldn't have told Patamon about the arguments.

"So, who wants to join 'put the ball into the basket'?"

Hikari widened her eyes and turned her face to see her leader. She almost forgot that right now, they were discussing about autumn sport festival that will hold three weeks from now, and all of the students should participate with the races. Quickly, she raised her hand and noticed that most of her friends were doing the same thing. Of course, put the ball probably was one of the easiest race that happened in every sport festival, or another option was, they should be a cheerleader. Although she liked sports, but she wasn't in her mood for that, just right now.

"We just need 10 students… and there are 15 students who raised their hands…" the leader said, and he smiled soon. "Alright then, come here and do a jankenpon!" (rock-paper-scissors)

"Hikari-chan, I think you can retreat and be a cheerleader," one of her friend whispered. "you can dance, right?"

Hikari laughed awkwardly as a no for her.

"Ah, maybe you want to save the dance for the dance on the top of the festival!" she clapped her hands.

Again, Hikari laughed awkwardly.

She felt a bit relief that she just needed to put the ball into the basket, while some of her unlucky friends were lost and should join another race. Although she was a bit sorry, but there was nothing that she can do, and she wasn't in a mood to join another race.

"Next…" the leader said and he started eyeing the blond boy, and some of the guys in the classmates who happened to have a good speed. "hmm... this should be –"

"I don't want it,"

The whole class eyed their eyes to Takeru, except Hikari. She just made a glance and saw that he was disagree with the leader's decision. Takeru looked at his classmates, feeling a bit wondered with their confusing eyes.

"What's wrong?" Takeru asked innocently.

The class leader cleared his throat. "I should be the one who asked it," he said, frowning. "you're a basketball team member, huh? Your speed must be good, right?"

"I don't want," Takeru answered as he lay his hand to his blond hair. "I know that it's a match which required a good speed. But.. I just… don't have a mood for that…"

The class leader looked at him. Surely that he was expecting that Takeru would and should be participated on this match, and surely that they class will win the match, remembering that there were a lot of basketball team member in the class, but Takeru was one of the best player.

"I know that you're excited to get the first rank," Takeru added as he sighed. "But remember, this is just a game, it's for fun only! Come on, have fun!"

A whole class, of course, a bit surprised and had known that their leader was excited and looked ambitious in order to get the first rank to their class. The leader, on the other hand, sighed and dumbfounded. "Alright then, what do you want to participate?"

Takeru crossed his arms and made his way to his leader. He read the paper and smiled like a little kid. On the other hand, Hikari, who was still looking at him carefully, blushing when she saw a tiny smile on his lips that she missed so much. She smiled a little, even though she could only see him from distance.

"Are you sure you want to participate on this?" he asked, receiving a nod soon.

Hikari wondered, which sport that he was participating on?

"The next is…"

* * *

Break came, some of her friends called her for a lunch together. She nodded and joined her friend. The gathering of the Chosen Children was cancelled because Daisuke needed to study harder due to his tests.

"So, did you watch last night's dorama?" Saori asked as she started the conversation.

Hikari enjoyed the conversation, although she also remembered every moments every time she finished her lunch without the Chosen Children, especially with Takeru, enjoying the melon bread together. She remembered that he'd always tried to get two melon breads, even though the owner of the canteen had always saved two melon breads, and had recognized the blond boy, considering that Takeru had always been nice with the owner.

Takeru wasn't only nice with the owner, but also with his friends, and absolutely with her. Sometimes, she saw some of her classmates and teammates were trying to drag him away to go hanging out together, but he rejected it. But, those things had never made his friends giving up, and they kept trying again. Maybe it was called stubborn.

And of course, he'd always been so nice, very nice with her. Every time she got sad, she cried, she scared, he'd always beside her, and always helped her to get out of her problems. She also knew that he hated to see her cry, so he'd always tried his best to make her smile, and she liked every part of it.

But this time, he can't do it anymore. Because all of it had over, though she can't imagine her life without him in the future.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Uh? Ah!" Hikari said as she came back from her world. "What?"

"I asked you if you've bought this week's magazine or not," Mitsuki asked. "but, seemed that you weren't heard it, were you?"

She tended to answer, only if the boys' voice weren't beat her in one way.

"So, you watched last night's basketball match?" Yoshida asked.

"Of course, it was a good match, wasn't it, Takeru?"

Hikari didn't notice that Takeru was in the same room with her, only he was together with the boy group. Hikari bit her lips, and clenched her palms as she, wanting to say some words with him, and wanted to have some good chats like everything used to be, and she can't even make her voice. She looked her friends, answering the leaving question that she hadn't answered yet.

"I haven't bought it," Hikari answered.

"Takeru?"

Hikari heard those words and she quickly turned her head, seeing that the blond boy was looking at his friend awkwardly, as if he looked wondered. The girls followed Hikari to see the boys, a bit wondered with Hikari's odd behavior by turning her head as she heard Takeru's name was mentioned.

"Uh?" Takeru asked, arms dropping to his side. "What?"

"What? What?" one of his friend named Sato said it. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about –"

"Yagami-san?"

Takeru didn't finish his statement as that statement passed, and he blinked. The girls group, including Hikari, were hearing the statement. Hikari on the other hand, clenched her palms as she also tried to hide her face. In her mind, there was no way Takeru will think about it, although she was expected for that. The class was suddenly quiet, just like there was a teacher who was ready to kill them one by one. When Takeru decided to open his mouth, one of Hikari's friend named Miku, stood up, and she beat him.

"Hikari-chan also did the same thing before," Miku said seriously. "and I think the answer is having a connection,"

"So, so? Yagami-san was thinking about Takeru, and Takeru was thinking about Yagami-san?" Sato asked playfully as he found out that this was a good joke. Some of his friends had tried to warn him that he should stop it, but he was just too dense.

The stupidest thing was, Sato came to Hikari and he made another stupid statement, without being aware with Takeru or his classmates' eyes. Hikari on the other hand, gulped as she also knew that this boy, Sato, was one of her classmate that had never cared of someone's feeling, as long as he can tease his victims.

"And so…." Sato started asking. "Am I right? Am I right?"

Hikari secretly glanced at Miku, and she knew that from her face, Miku was a bit sorry with her, though Hikari knew she was actually just tried to make a conflict between them a little bit calmer than before, and she failed. So that she bit her lips, for the umpteenth time, and looked down. Sato smirked, knowing that this would be fun.

"So…. Silent is a yes, huh?" he started teasing. "So, both of you are –"

"I didn't!"

Sato stopped his dance as he saw the standing girl and a yell from her. Hikari put both of her hands on the desk, trying to stop Sato from teasing. She glared at him and in everyone's vision, it was just as she was ready to cut him into pieces. The boys, included Takeru, were a bit surprise because they had never seen Hikari like that. The girls, however, put their hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down and making a signal that she shouldn't get angry.

"I'm not angry, so, stop patting my shoulder," Hikari said, shrugging their hands. "why did all of you pretend that I was angry, while I wasn't?"

Then, she knew that she should clear her statement that she had announced before. Again, she glanced at Takeru, and she bit her lips before she started giving another lies story of her life.

'_I'm sorry, Takeru-kun.'_ she thought.

"I didn't think about him," she started. "and I've never thought to thinking about him, or even cared about him, not even once."

Takeru widened his eyes, and it filled with a lot of question of it. It broke her heart, especially when he started to open his mouth and he can't because Hikari beat him. This time, she faced him and smiled at him with a smile could kill him in one beat, and a smile that she really hated. That bitter smile.

"And… I have told you that you _shouldn't_ think about me, right?" Hikari asked, a bit sarcasm. "Because I didn't do it too,"

Deep inside her heart, she wanted to cry as loud as she could for saying those things, knowing that it was so rude, or maybe too rude to be said, especially she said it to someone who was very important for her, and the scariest thing was, she was afraid if Takeru will never ever forgive her, because she, of course, knew that he'd always cared about her, and she said a very rude, yet an unforgivable statement.

Takeru can't say anything. His mouth was opened but he can say nothing. It was just like his lips were suddenly dry and he barely can say nothing. It was written in his face that he needed and _should_ say something, but he can't. A whole class was silent with that, even a talkactive Sato was joined into it, and didn't dare to say anything. Lucky that break had finished when teacher came, and the students were quickly retreat to their seat.

During the lesson, Hikari blinked and wiped her eyes rudely several times, feeling and noticing that she should wipe her eyes in order to hold on her tears. The teacher noticed, and asked her if she were okay, or if she had a sore eye meanwhile the whole students kept silent, including Takeru. But, when she couldn't hold it too much longer and in the end, she made an excuse to go to the toilet where she started sobbing.

She sobbed and wiped her eyes rudely, and she hoped that she could stop or she would become a crybaby, a crybaby who was crying almost every day. She was really scared with the fact that Takeru was not only mad, but was also really hated her right now, which could be true. She wanted to tell someone about this, but afraid if the person will ask her problems, and also, she would believe that the person will give the same advice as her partner did: ask him directly.

She can't do anything, and she should follow her way, the wrong way and destruction way that she'd made.


	4. The Lucky Clover

_So here's the newest chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Chapter 4: The Lucky Clover_

The first practice for the big festival started today. All of the whole class students were practicing and preparing for the matches, and they'll do their best to that. Some of them were participating on relay, running by three legs, eating contests, softball, and more.

Hikari saw that Takeru played basketball with his classmates, yet she also knew that he was trying to make some exercise with his friends, even though he wasn't joined the basketball match. Although some of her friends were disappointed because he wasn't participated on it, but it was his choice, and no one can change it, including her.

She'd been wanting to talk with him as she, missed his cheerful voice. Every time she heard his laughter while hearing on a joke that made by his friend, her mind was raging and starting to regret with everything she did, starting to think that Tailmon might be right, starting to remember every memory between the two of them.

But she can't turn back the time.

She expended a lot of sweat and wiped it with her clothes, considering that she did a lot of exercise for the upcoming festival. But the more she wiped, the more she felt that sweats were coming out. So, her friend gave her a clean towel, and suggested her to wash her face to make her look fresher.

So that she went and washed her face with fresh water, feeling fresher than she had ever been before. She felt a little bit peaceful as the fresh water splashed over and over again, letting her throat to taste it as well.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Hikari widened her eyes as she noticed the voice. Quickly, she stopped the faucet and turned her head, but there was no one. But, she knew that the voice was nearby her position and she came closer to the way that the voice coming from. Hiding herself with a wall, she leaned against the wall and she, secretly glanced at the two teenagers.

It was truly possible that this would happen one day soon once she declared her arguments with him. It was truly possible that this would happen once she made a distance with him. It was truly possible that a lot of girls were chasing over Takeru, but just because Hikari had always stayed beside him, some of them were pretending that she was his girlfriend, which was untrue, and either of them have always pretended that there was no fans club existed, which was untrue. Although she felt that she wasn't a 'Yagami Hikari' and she was a 'Inoue Miyako' or even a 'Tachikawa Mimi', who loved gossips and loved something like this, but she, secretly overheard the conversation – no. A confession.

"Well," the girl said as she, tried to hide her blush. "Well you know, Hikari-chan and you have always been together, and I think I'll never have a chance to do this. But when I saw your arguments, and saw that both of you kept your distance, I think… I think this might be a little chance to me…"

"Although I feel like I'm betraying Hikari-chan, and feel like I'm taking a chance in the arguments and that's not good, but most of my friends were supporting me to tell you this. I…" she stopped as she got nervous, glancing at her hands. "I've been liking you since I saw you in the ceremony. But, I can't tell you because I was just too shy to get rejected, and too shy to compare myself with Hikari-chan,"

Hikari stood in froze. She'd never thought that some of her friends were thinking about it, yet she'd never known that some of her friends were comparing themselves with her, comparing if they were more compatible to stand beside him rather than Hikari did.

Everything was revealed. She did a right thing. She didn't want to be a rival of her friends, yet she didn't want her friends think that they can't confess because she was there.

Hikari bit her lips, knowing that all of it was her fault.

But surely, she knew one true fact that only belonged to her,

Hikari had been liking him longer than her friend has.

"So, Takeru-kun, let me tell you this, I like you. I want you to be my boyfriend –"

"I'm sorry, but… I can't…"

Hikari quickly eyed the two teenagers as she heard the fast answer. That girl, Mitsuki, probably was one of the prettiest girl among the school, and one of the girl that had a lot of follower and lots of boys were targeting her. She'd always been so kind with her friends, including Hikari. Hikari had probably known if Takeru didn't like the person that declared, then he will say no. Now, it was true that Mitsuki wasn't a girl that he liked. Hikari remembered that Takeru once mentioned he didn't expect a one-sided love relationship, and surely that he didn't expect to have a relationship with her.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me your reason?" Mitsuki asked softly as she, seemed to be ready with the answer, and wouldn't dare to force him to date her.

She looked and spied those two teenagers, her face was half-hidden by the wall. Hikari noticed that the bowing Takeru was a bit nervous with the question, and Mitsuki was a bit curious, based on her face. But, Mitsuki wasn't giving him a disappointed face, or even a sad face to him, such as she'd prepared for the answer already, unlike her.

Takeru looked at the girl who confessed to him, and when he opened his mouth, he gave her a solemn, yet a certain answer, which made Hikari's heart beat a bit faster, and every girl's heart beat faster if they heard it, her legs giving away while hearing his answer. Because it was very solemn, and it was without any doubtless.

"Because I have someone in my mind." he answered. "and… I can't let her off my mind."

He smiled slightly. "And… she is like a part of my life."

"So, I'm sorry, because I can't…" he answered. He lowered his head, biting his lips, and his voice was a bit regretful. "I can't…"

Mitsuki blushed when she heard it, as red as Hikari did, but she smiled slightly at him in the end. Her smile was pure, without any betrayal, or any fraud on it. "I understand," Mitsuki said. "good luck then."

"Thank you," Takeru answered as he smiled slightly at her politely. "once again, I'm sorry. But, thank you for your feelings."

She waved at him and added something before leaving. "I'm sure that she is a lucky girl."

It would be a lie if Hikari weren't jealous. Indeed, she was jealous, though she didn't know the girl, or maybe she had never recognized _her_, not even once. Or perhaps, she did realize only she was dense because she wanted to protect her heart.

The brunette girl still spied him, and she noticed that he was relieving a heavy sigh. He stretched his hair and wiped his sweat –not only because the hot day, but he also got nervous. Of course it was hard to reject someone, since it would absorb a lot of energy. If she could, she would have probably come to him, and told him that he's made a good decision, because he didn't like Mitsuki in the way she liked him. Although she believed that the confession scene was over, but still, she still wanted to see him, as it was one of a rare thing that she could do during these days.

She was too busy to see him, without noticing a cat was coming closer to her, and it started mewing. The mews made her surprise and gasp, yet making Takeru turn out his head, noticing the brown-haired girl who was standing close with him, and had been looking at him since the confession.

"Hikari-chan..?" Takeru was a bit surprised as he mentioned her name, widening his pair of blue eyes.

His eyes met hers, her panicked red eyes and his wondered blue eyes. Takeru stepped closer to her as she started to step away, thinking about to run away only if she had an energy, until she hit some cans, and those cans made a sense to her and she noticed that Takeru had already come very close to her, and looked at her. The next thing that happened was, she noticed that she had been leaning her back against the wall, and sitting on the ground with Takeru in front of her very closely; she can even smell his sweat over his gym clothes, to make sure that she wouldn't run away from him.

They kept staring on each other's eyes for some moments, such as their eyes hadn't met for years. It felt so long so she couldn't help but staring at it. This time, she was sure that she had got hypnotized to those eyes once more, that was filled a lot of concerned yet question. She can't help with this situation and slowly raised her left hand, to put it to his right cheek, and started to rub the outline of his cheek softly, smelling his usual scent that had always belonged to him, which wasn't changed at all. She'd been wanting to do this, and had missed him too much that she forgot their situation.

Still in her visual dreams, she started realizing that he raised his right hand to meet their fingers altogether, and grabbed her hand softly. She widened her eyes as she realized everything that she had done, yet realizing that Takeru had grabbed her right hand, and being in front of her. She turned away her head, didn't want Takeru to see a part of her yearning self, yet her true self. Her true self that was missing him so much.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't do it." she whispered.

But she didn't receive an answer. She probably had known that he was _still_ angry with her.

He cleared his throat as he grabbed her hand tighter than before so that she wouldn't run away. "Hikari-chan," he started softly. "can I ask something?"

She bit her lips, knowing that it was just like a nightmare for her, knowing that Takeru might ask about this, and perhaps, he won't let her go until he gets the answer. As always, she shook her head as her rejection.

"No," she said. "no, you _can't_,"

Takeru made a little sigh when he received the answer. He gentler his tone and started to ask it, once more.

"Please, just a moment," he said.

Again, he received a shake from her, and his next statement, was really far away from her expectations that she'd been thinking about.

"I'm doing this not because I'm angry, Hikari-chan," he said and this time, she turned her head to see a pair of blue eyes that filled with concerns. "I'm doing this because I am worried about you,"

Hikari started thinking that he might be on his act, or just pretended to be a kind boy. But, a solemn on his eyes, and through his voice, told her that, he was saying the truth and wasn't lying against her.

So that, she bit her lips.

"But you hate me, right?" Hikari asked softly.

"Huh?"

"You hate me, right?" she repeated as she, also got scared with the fact that he hated her. She bit her lower lips before she could continue. "From everything that happened… everything that I said before…"

She surely knew that he hated her.

But, she was a bit surprised that…

His simple answer was… he wasn't.

"No," he quickly said as he shook his head. "I didn't hate, and with everything that happened… my answer is no. I even don't have any thought of it."

At first, she didn't believe with his statement, and even thinking that it was just those words that wouldn't scare her. But, as her eyes met his, and as her eyes looked at his face, which were filled with concerned, she knew that he was telling the truth, as she started sniffing and she also started to believe with his statement, thinking that this was just a part of her dream, not her nightmare that she kept resisting over and over again.

"Wh… why..?" she asked curiously.

"Because," he said. "because, I knew that you're lying with all of your statement. I know that Hikari-chan that I've always known, will never say those rude things,"

She had been hiding her face and blushes, yet her tears that started flowing, her relief tears. She was crying not because she was sad, but because she knew a fact that Takeru didn't hate her, that it was a tear of relief, and the boy, who noticed that she was crying with the way she wiped her tears using her free palm rudely, quickly let off his hand and pulled her closer to his arms, patting her back softly. She felt those tears only become worse and soaked on his shirt.

"So, stop crying, okay? Because I didn't hate you," he whispered as he patted her back softly.

And for the first time in several weeks, she finally gave a nod, even though she disobeyed his order by crying worse than before, and he patted her back softly to calm her down. While crying, Hikari noticed that she was regretting with everything that happened, as she whispered his name several times smoothly, and buried her head into his chest while he brushed her hair and smelled his sweaty scent despite of his usual scent. Although she knew that Takeru might feel that he was the main character in a middle of dorama in television right now, but he can do nothing except to calm her down. Soon enough, after she felt that she had thrown everything that she kept, she faced him, and noticed that he raised his hand to her cheeks once more, wiping her tears gently, that he ended up rubbing the outline of her cheek. She noticed a tiny smile on his lips before joining him to smile.

"Wash your face now, okay?" he ordered soon after she calmed down, as he also grabbed her arm and started to bring her to nearest sink and asked her to wash her face, then chuckling as an amusement. "Your eyes are puffy and your cheeks are red. If you're not washing it soon, then I'm sure that our friends will ask us a lot questions later,"

She nodded as her agreement, and soon enough, she washed her face and his hand was on her shoulder. After finished, she faced him and she smiled.

"Thank you."

He responded by flipping his arms, and rolled his blue eyes. "You haven't answered me yet,"

Once he declared, Hikari widened her eyes as she remembered the leaving question. It was just like she had just come back from her vacation, and she forgot to do her homework meanwhile the deadline was on the next day; It was similar: she came into her deepest feeling, enjoying it until she forgot that she had leaved the main problem.

She knew that it was a big chance to run away, and she started to run away, and she failed. She knew that he was faster than hers, and he can grab her arms easily, and wrapped his arms against her waist. It was reminded her to the night's incident, and she started to recollect all of it, the picture of it started to appear in her mind.

"Tell me, now."

She bit her lips and shook her head.

She heard a sigh despite of his heartbeats. "Seriously, Hikari-chan. Please tell me," he insisted. "If I could help you to solve your problem, if I could give you some advices, I'm sure I'll help you."

He cleared his throat. "I mean, it's my job, right?"

She widened her eyes as it was a right statement. Supporting each other was a good way to build a good relationship, especially he was her best friend, and someone that she trusted very well. But the problem was, it was about a heartbroken. A friend, even though a very good one, wouldn't be able to help when it came about heart and feelings. Especially Takeru was the one who made her heart broke into pieces, and there was no way he would be able to help her solving the problems.

So, she shook her head again, as she mouthed. "It's something that even myself can't solve it." she said and she turned her face, frowning. "So, how could you solve it?"

She can't read his face, but she can tell that he was disoriented. "I knew that you were worry, but –"

"Okay, I understand." he said, leaving his arms. "I guess I can't urge you anymore, right?"

She hadn't finished her statement, but Takeru had walked and leaved her behind, and he turned his face, his eyes weren't filled with concern. Not anymore.

"You told me a lesson today: I think I shouldn't have paid attention with your problem, or maybe I have wasted my time to think about your problems." he said and turned his head, waving at her. "So, good luck. Tell me if you have solved your problems later."

Although Takeru was calmed while saying those statements, but she knew that he was annoyed with her, based on the coldness on his voice. A part of her told that he was a bit childish for getting angry, remembering that everyone must have something that they kept on their mind, yet a part of her also told that he had the right way to get angry, since he told her that he'd been thinking about her problem. But at least, he didn't _hate_ her, which made her relief. She saw him fading away from her, and she looked down, feeling completely desperate with her stupidity for making him like that.

Night had come and she lay herself in bed, trying to remember everything that happened. She remembered the way his eyes while watching at her, the concerned one yet the dejected one. She kept telling herself that it was the best way, although unconsciously she thought this was wrong. She also remembered that he had just rejected someone, and felt really sorry with her, yet she remembered about the lucky clover that would get Takeru's attention a lot in the future, and felt a bit jealous with _her_, and decided to throw all of it to calm her down. Today's incidents had drained a lot energy for her, as things happened with her so she closed both of her eyes and be ready to sleep.

Almost falling asleep, her eyes suddenly wide-opened and she noticed that there was a slight difference between her rejection and her friend's.

Takeru never said that he _can't_. He just said 'sorry'.

* * *

_Like I had mentioned before, the last chapter of 'Love Grows' was probably where everything began, because the story was mainly about the fluffiness between them that I think I had made it enough. It's time to get more serious than before._

_We will come into the festival sport that I had mentioned several times in this story in the next chapter. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I could, since it's been prepared and I just need to revise some of it. With me updating this chapter, I can't make it 100% sure that my writer's block has finished, but I'll try to fight with it._

_Review will be accepted, as always. Hopefully it would help me to fight with the writer's block!_


	5. Dear Diary

Thank you for the review! Here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: Dear Diary

Warm wind came through the window, and she gazed her eyes through the blue sky, wishing for a good day. Today was the day of Autumn's festival, and the whole class had done a lot of practice so they hoped they would have a good day to spend.

While reaching her comb, she found out a mini diary that she put in her deepest position of her desk, to make sure that someone wouldn't never find it. She wondered, was she taking it out and forgot to put it back? And felt glad that nor Taichi or her mother found it.

But she smiled, and took the diary along with her to school.

Once arrived and gathered together, the class leader gave the rest a white fabric as a symbol for their class, and stopped once he noticed Takeru hadn't come yet.

"Where's Takeru?" he asked.

"I think he hasn't come yet,"

Hikari looked around, noticing that he hadn't come yet. In her mind, maybe he'd just overslept. She wanted to know, she wanted to call before remembering the last time they spoke, and stopped the action. She didn't need to worry about terrible things happened to him; Takeru never came early during school festivals.

"Huh?" Hikari blinked.

"Give it to him later, okay?"

Hikari knew, that every student in her class, not only her class leader, were worried about them, especially today was a day in when students should work up together, not to reach and be a winner, but to make some good memories and experience in their life, and to show their solidarity to each other. _Everyone_, included them.

Hikari sighed and accepted the white fabric which was belonged to Takeru, can't imagine how nervous she would be later.

The leader gave some bored instructions for the festival, yet reminding them about the match that they chose several weeks ago. When the explosion from the gun happened, it was also a sign that the festival started. Hikari looked around, as she was a bit wonder with Takeru's whereabouts. Weird, he had never been so late like this before.

"Hikari-chan!" Miku said as she waved. "What are you doing? Our match will be started soon!"

Hikari turned her head, seeing her friend wave at her. So, she put Takeru's fabric in her bag and joined her friend.

Hikari was participated on 'put the ball into the basket', the earliest and easiest match among the other festival. The participants just needed to take the ball, and put it into the basket. For her, it was just a light sport for her but since she didn't do some exercises for a while and gave her some pleasure, when the participates tried to pick the ball, and put it into the basket as fast as they could. The sun became hotter, but they enjoyed it.

"Our hard works weren't useless! We won!" her friend shrieked as she tossed her hands into the air.

Hikari giggled with her friends' habit and she accepted her friends' toss. Feeling a bit tired, she took a seat and wiped her sweats as she looked around, her eyes were searching for someone, and startled when a friendly poke on her shoulder that made her swap her head.

"Takeru came when you're in match," Sato said. "he's over there,"

Sato smiled as he pointed the way. Hikari on the other hand, tried to read his face, a bit suspicious yet curious if he were right or lying, since he was one of her classmate who loved to lie and sometimes can't see the condition, just like the thing he did several days ago.

"I'm not lying, he's over there!" Sato said. "You can ask the others if you're not believing me,"

"Sato is right," Yoshida said. "He said that he was a bit thirsty so he went to the vending machine,"

Hikari sighed. "Alright, I'll look for him, vending machine, right?"

Hikari thought that she could also buy a drinks instead of searching him because she felt thirsty as well. She reached her bag to take her wallet, when one of her friend came to her, a smile creeped on her lips.

"I heard a vending machine! Hikari-chan, are you planned to go there? Can I ask for a Coca Cola?"

Before Hikari could answer, her friends joined and asked for another drinks. Hikari sighed as she nodded, and took her wallet, seeing the book, glancing, before she brought it with her.

"What's that?" her friend looked confused.

Hikari gulped and shook her head and went to the vending machine.

* * *

The sound of bird and the falling leaves could be seen everywhere, leading her to the vending machine. She had slower her walk, as she also felt nervous and hadn't ready to face him. Hikari bit her lips, thinking that she should reject her class leader's offer to give the fabric. Because, from everything that happened, based on Takeru's last statement which told her that he was a bit annoyed and mad with her, she was sure that she will accept another cold reaction from him.

Her nervousness only blew higher as she arrived. She looked around, and can't see him. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. Relieved because she could prolong their meets, or afraid if he had known that she would come and see him, so he hid himself to avoid her, negative thoughts, as always.

Hikari sighed and she took a seat, pressing her back against the wall as she picked her pink handkerchief. Before she could reach it, she saw the diary and a smile appeared on her lips, a shy smile. Instead taking her handkerchief, she took it, started to open and re-called everything on it.

"Hikari!"

Hikari turned her head, a bit curious to see her cat in this hot day.

"Tailmon? What are you doing here?"

Tailmon smiled. "Of course I wanna see you! I watched your match before above the tree with Patamon!" she said. "You had a lot of fun today!"

"Is Patamon here?"

Tailmon nodded. "Yeah, I met him with Takeru before and decided to split because he didn't want to disturb our time." she said as she came closer. "Huh?"

Tailmon noticed the book and quickly climbed around Hikari's shoulder. Hikari noticed it, and she quickly avoided.

"I won't let you climb!" Hikari said.

"Although you said it, I will still have to do it," Tailmon tried to climb, even though Hikari refused. Her blue eyes widened as she saw the thing inside, and her eyes met Hikari's, which were a bit wondered and panicked.

But, knowing that Hikari was a bit nervous, Tailmon could only give a smile. Hikari smiled, accepting Tailmon's code that she won't give another lecture. She put it back, thinking that she'd wasted a lot of time there, and remembered her friends' requests about buying them drinks. She picked her purse, taking out some coins.

Hikari smiled, and gave it to her cat. "You can take a look on it if you want."

Hikari went to the vending machine, starting to insert some coins as her eyes gazed into Tailmon, who were peeking inside. The sound of cans could be heard, as Hikari started to pick it one by one, which in the end, she noticed that the cans were a lot and she can't bring it alone.

Tailmon shrugged. "It seems that someone needs a help."

And so, she quickly helped the brunette girl. Both of their arms were full with the cans and they headed back to Hikari's friends.

But neither of them don't know that terrible things will be happened soon.

* * *

Her friends picked the cans and started slurping it, feeling fresher more than before and enjoying another matches which held on the field. Till that time, Hikari still hadn't seen Takeru. Her eyes had been gazing several times to see the blond boy, but still, she can't find him.

"Hikari-chan, I want to pay for the drink. How much is it?"

Hikari told her the payment that her friend should pay, and her other friends were joined it and paid so that she reached her purse as her friends collected the payment with coins.

While groping, she felt that something had gone wrong and she had a bad feeling. As if… she had missed, or lost something important.

So, she quickly eyed her bag, and her eyes widened as all of her guess, was right.

"Hikari-chan, here –"

"I have something to do! You can pay it later!"

Hikari quickly stood up and ran away from her friends' seek, leaving them confuse by themselves.

"Hikari, is something wrong?" Tailmon asked. She'd been hiding from Hikari's friends, and had seen all of the incident and followed her soon.

Hikari didn't answer and kept running. For her, it was better than losing her money, or her cellphone, or something more expensive than it because she can save money and buy it again. But, the matter was, the thing that she lost was something that she can't buy with money, and something more important than her cellphone.

If she lost it, she will also lose every memory on it. If she lost it, then there was nothing left to her and she can't re-look every pieces of it. And if she lost it, then she'll also lose a smile on it, a happiness while she saw it, and every important thing on it that she had never seen for several months.

Because it was an unchangeable memory.

Hikari almost reached the vending machine, a place where she took a rest before, yet she took a look at the diary, afraid if it fell down around there. But her legs were weakened so she took a little rest, taking a breath and wiping her sweats. Then, she looked at Tailmon, who had been confused with her.

"The diary," Hikari finally answered. "I lost it. The one that you saw."

Tailmon blinked. "I think I gave it back already, huh?"

"Are you sure?"

Tailmon nodded and she climbed on Hikari's shoulder, as her partner also started walking. They just needed some steps to reach the vending machine.

"But, if you have given it then –"

"Huh? What are you looking at?"

Hikari stopped walking once she heard the voice. Eyes open-widened. Mouth opened, just like her nose was losing the function so she should take a breath from her mouth. Hands clenched into a fist, her body was stammering, legs were weak, sweats came from her body.

The worst part, she could hear a sigh, and a statement that told her someone was looking at it, which made her really _really_ panic, especially she knew whose voice it was. "I think you shouldn't take a look at someone's book like that. It's inappropriate, you know,"

"But there's no name on it!"

Hikari took a little glance from the wall, and her eyes widened panicky as the things that she didn't want to happen, has just happened.

"Was it?" he asked. From that, Hikari can see the boy started to flip the book from the first page, in order to see the name. It was a fortunate that Hikari wasn't put her name on the album, but she knew that the boy will know the diary was hers pretty soon. Even before he reached the first page, he stopped and his eyes widened, as wide as Hikari's. Her fears came true and she hoped this was just her nightmare and someone will wake her up soon.

"Huh? Why –" he said as he saw the album. "Why is it…"

Without thinking about politeness or impoliteness anymore, the boy quickly flipped another page and his eyes widened, filling with some confusion and wondered. The more he flipped, the more his eyes widened. His mouth was a bit opened, and the orange creature on his shoulder saw him.

"See? That's why I asked you to see this!"

"But –" he replied, frowning. "Whose diary is this? Why is it –"

"Whoa! You have a secret admirer! Secret admirer!"

Hikari can see tiny blush on his cheeks as he flipped another page, and asked the creature to stop teasing him. But, this time, the creature beside him also widened his eyes while seeing the photo that the boy flipped.

"Huh?"

The blushes on the boy's cheeks reddened as he saw the page, yet the photo that made the creature wonder. Hikari bit her lips, knowing that the boy had known whose album was it, and knowing which photo that he'd just seen.

"Why is there a Chosen Children's photo on it?!" Patamon asked.

Indeed, Hikari put the photo of the chosen children during their first trip, when she took a photo with the rest and she grabbed a Digitama. She put it because it was one of her precious memories that she'll never ever forget, yet it was also the solid moment of when they met for the first time.

And because it was her diary, yet a diary that put every solid memory of hers, or every sweet memory that she'd ever felt and needed to express, surely she put some photos that she loved the most. And the problem was, all of the photos, except the last one, were photos that she took while she was having fun with _him_. Like his sleepy face, or when he made some childish moment or cute moment, or his face when he caught that she was taking his photo.

Indeed, most of the photos were a photo of Takeru's moments.

The worst part among the rest was, she also put a photo together with him on the next page of the Chosen Children's photo, and really hope he won't flip it, which was impossible.

"Hey, why is there a photo of chosen children?" Patamon asked innocently. "Whoa! You look so small in this photo, so are the others! Time surely passed! Anyway, how could your 'secret admirer' get this photo? Was she got it from Hikari? Or from Yamato? Or from –"

Patamon, still, with his innocent face, hadn't known the owner yet, as he threw some questions to Takeru.

Meanwhile, Takeru stood in froze, then he murmured, "How could I give this back to her…"

"Eh? Takeru? You know the owner? Whose is it? Whose is it?" Patamon asked, a bit happy to see his partner knew the owner.

Takeru didn't answer. He flipped another page, and he can't hold the blushes in the end, and decided to close the album, squatting as well scratching his hair. Patamon rested his body on Takeru's head, eyes rolling down to see him.

"I think I shouldn't ask it anymore," Patamon said. "sorry."

"And I think you should have known the answer while you saw the Chosen Children photo, huh?" Takeru asked, rolling his eyes. "How could I give this back to her?!"

"You can give it easily," Patamon said. "Just tell her that you didn't look the photos,"

"Yeah, and it doesn't have a nametag, so I predicted it was hers. I'm not a fortune-teller and she isn't stupid you know," Takeru answered, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Ah, you're right," Patamon said and he rolled his eyes to think another strategy.

Hikari gulped. Now, everything that she'd been hiding for several years, had just revealed. Takeru had known it. He had known all of it.

The worst one, _Takeru might have known her feelings right now._

Hikari bit her lips, and she clenched her knuckles, deciding to step closer, and facing him.

"But, why she –"

Takeru noticed someone came closer to him so he turned his head. It was Hikari, the owner of the mini diary that he was holding. For the first time, he just looked at her straightly into her eyes, feeling that it was just usual Yagami Hikari that he'd always known. Then, he started to get a bit nervous, a blush appeared on his cheeks. In a few second, he noticed the diary that he held, quickly stood up and gave it back, starting to step away from her, readying to escape.

"I saw nothing!" he quickly lied, shaking his head rudely.

"Wait –"

Before Hikari could reach his arm, he'd run away from her sight. In her mind, she had predicted his reaction, and she knew that he was completely lied to her, that she can consider. She was sure that Takeru was shy, extremely shy with everything that he's just seen. She flipped the last photo, blushing with everything she'd done before.

Once again, she bit her lips and sighed. Although it was quite possible for someone to put their photo with their best friend, even though there might be something _more_ between a boy and a girl, and the photo only had the two of them inside, to show the world how wonderful their relationship was, just like a photo on Hikari's diary. But this photo was quite different. She wasn't only put photos on it.

"I don't care about my feelings as long as I see him happy," Tailmon read the statement on the photo. "Standing beside him is more than enough to me."

She blushed while hearing Tailmon's statement. She also put some statement, which was a prove that it wasn't just an ordinary diary, it was a diary which had all of her problems and feelings to him, her complicated feelings that can't be healed easily. She sat down, sighing and wondering with what will happen next.

_This will make everything worse_. It was on her mind as she looked up to the sky.

* * *

I'm a terrible person who puts this. I'm sorry for making it more complicated.

So that it finally reveals that Takeru had known it, or he hadn't? who knows? What would he react? (at least he looked really surprise in this chapter)

Put your review. Have a nice day!


End file.
